


if I was dying on my knees, you would be the one to rescue me

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: AND THE SADNESS, Also this is hot off the presses, Angst, Feels, Gen, Help, Holy cow I just really love the moon laughs guys, Hurt No Comfort, Klaus curses, NOT EVEN MY USUAL TEN BILLION EDITING SESSIONS, Not beta, OH FIVE'S FRICKIN DEAD IN THIS ONE, Pain, SO MISTAKES ARE UNDOUBTEDLY CONTAINED WITHIN, Sadness, Suffering, THIS IS JUST SUFFERING, Teen for Klaus's F bombs, YEAH IM IN PAIN, even though I hate writing cursing, i'm in tears, it felt like he needed too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: And if you were drowned at seaI'd give you my lungs so you could breathe





	if I was dying on my knees, you would be the one to rescue me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Origami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Origami/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Moon Laughs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959847) by [Lady_Origami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Origami/pseuds/Lady_Origami). 



> If you want to understand what the heck is going on you need to have read up to chapter 11 of The Moon Laughs by Lady_Origami
> 
> For those who have- WTH RIGHT HOLY COW I guess this is my coping method now 
> 
> Also for maximum sadness listen to Brother by Kodaline (*coughs* excerpts from the song are the title and summary)

Vanya looked up, face twisted with worry, lips thin.

The look on Klaus's face spoke volumes, his eyes blown wide, tears drying on his cheeks. His hands were covered in blood. Oh god. What had happened? 

She moved forward, "Klaus? Are you alright? Where's Diego?"

His glassy eyes met hers, the soul behind them fractured and broken into glittering shards, "I- I..."

Diego pushed his way into the house behind him, battered, bloody and only a little worse for wear, she moved toward him desperately, "Are you guys okay? What happened?"

And then she saw the body in their arms.

She froze.

Klaus pushed passed her, with a murmured, "Where the hell are the drugs..." 

Vanya rushed to Diego, "Is he okay?" Diego just stood there and the blood, _oh_ _god_ the blood and his _eyes_. Five's eyes- _Oh_ _god_ \- his eyes were open, unseeing, staring at the stars.

"Diego!"

Her voice broke with a snap like a violin string, fingers fumbling for her purse, “Diego we've got to get him to a hospital- we've got to-!”

His fingers tightened around his brother's limp body, "Vanya."

She cursed, digging through her purse, uncharacteristic and frightening in its implications, her usual steady fingers shaking, "I’ll get the keys and bring round Dad's car then-!”

" _Vanya_... He’s... he's dead."

She whirled around, tears spilling over, "No! He’s fine! He was just fine!" Vanya sobbed, fists clenched, fingernails digging into her palms, "We just got him back! He was just-!”

Diego shook his head, "Its too late. He’s... he’s gone."

Vanya's lips trembled. She sat down on the sofa with a thump, silent tears sliding down her cheeks.

She murmured softly, breath hitching, "I never got to tell him I was sorry."

She buried her face in her hands.

A wild laugh echoed from the other side of the room, Klaus had given up on finding drugs in his delicate state and just slid down the wall, back slumped as he huddled in a corner, "You know Vanya- you know where we found him?"

Diego shook his head warningly, "Klaus-“ even he knew this was going too far.

Klaus was gone, however. All he could hear was his little brother's last words, spoken softly, the light in his eyes fading, the life in them dimming as they were clouded by a fog, like the stars going out, shrouded by blackness.

“ _I_ _love_ _you_ , _Klaus_."

" _Sorry._.. _I’m_ \- _I'm_ _sorry..."_

Klaus chuckled, "He’d been tied up. He’d been fucking kidnapped and tied up by _Leonard_ _Peabody_."

Vanya looked up, horror filling her eyes.

"We had to fight our way out of there." He ran his hands through his hair, sobbing hysterically, tearing at his head, fingernails clawing his scalp, "But he- he didn’t make it."

Diego shifted, swallowing, pulling Five closer to his chest as if he could still somehow protect him. His head lolled lifelessly against him.

Klaus hissed, something dark, angry, and splintered creeping into his speech, dripping venom, "I guess he was right, huh?" Who he blamed was clear.

Vanya choked, some strange keening noise working its way out of her throat.

Diego snapped, "Klaus. Stop. This isn’t.... this isn’t what he would’ve wanted."

Klaus snarled, "No! What he wanted was for us to _listen_ \- a great fucking job we did with that, huh? He believed in us _and_ _we_ _let_ _him_ _down!_ "

Diego shook his head, moving past him trying to ignore the crack in his voice, he couldn’t break down- not yet. Not till he’d laid Five to rest, not till he hunted down the bastards who’d done this to his family, "W- w- we've got to put him to rest, Klaus. We can’t leave him like this."

Klaus laughed wildly, burying his face in his knees, fingers twisting and pulling at his curls again.

Vanya stared at something, vision obscured by too many tears for her to truly discern anything, something cracking deep inside her like brittle ice.

Diego stopped by the door frame.

He swallowed and then, gently, with bloodied fingers, closed his brother's eyes for the last time. 


End file.
